1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suture hook for use in orthopaedic surgery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a notched suture hook for passing surgical suture through tissue.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to attach suture to tissue in connection with arthroscopic surgical repair of torn tissue or reattachment of tissue to bone. Instruments have been developed for retrieving suture. It would be desirable to have an instrument capable of passing a loop of suture through tissue.
The suture hook of the present invention provides a simple and efficient instrument for passing a loop of braided suture through single or multiple tissue layers. The instrument preferably is used for side-to-side repair of the rotator cuff, capsular application and closure of the rotator interval.
According to a preferred embodiment, the suture hook has a shaft with a proximal end and a distal end. A handle is disposed on the proximal end of the shaft. A suture retaining device is disposed on the handle, preferably in the form of an O-ring post. Two strands of No. 2 braided polyester suture wrapped in tandem under the O-ring post are held securely. A curved or bent hook is disposed on the distal end of the shaft. A distal tip of the hook terminates in a sharp point. A slot is formed on the hook for receiving suture, preferably in the form of a cut made perpendicular to the axis of the shaft in the convex side of the hook. The suture hook of the present invention is provided in straight, curved right, or curved left versions.
In a preferred method of using the invention, the slot in the tip of the instrument is loaded with a loop of No. 2 braided suture. The tails of the suture are secured around the suture post disposed on the handle. The pointed tip of the hook is used to pierce tissue and advance the suture loop captured in the slot through the pierced tissue.
The suture loop then is easily retrieved. The suture hook of the present invention can be used as a suture shuttle to pass anchor sutures through tissue. Particularly preferred applications include Bankart and rotator cuff repairs.